FINALLY
by fadingdusts
Summary: Bella works at Port Angeles cinema, when Edward Cullen, her crush at school becomes her partner.  She thinks that Edward will not like her because she's not popular at school. But, will Edward fall in love with her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: fascination and feelings

**Hi, guys! So, this is my new fanfic. So, I can accept all criticisms from you guys…..So, enjoy! And also, a sea of thanks to my gals Gabby, Giann, Aki and all my other friends… thanks, guys!**

**BPOV (BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW)**

Every summer I work at Port Angeles mall cinema ticket booth. I have no important reasons, just for something to do with my free time.

Last year, I was paired up with Josie, a girl from my senior class, but she quitted last week, so this week, I had a new partner. I didn't know who it was, but I will meet him after just a few minutes.

And then, I heard a familiar voice behind the booth.

"I'm sorry, I'm late. I won't do it again" he told me, and he entered the booth.

He's a boy from my school. He's my partner in Biology, and he's the boy that was my enemy for high grades. But, other than that, he's a chickmagnet, a hottie in our school, an athlete.

My heart stuttered and I stared at him blankly as he dug in on his shoulder bag.

I had a crush on him when I was like…sixteen. But, he wouldn't be with someone like me. A bookworm, a shy person, an unpopular kid from school…

"Hi" he greeted me

"Hello, Edward" I greeted him back

Edward Cullen smiled lightly and guessed "Bella Swan, is it?"

"Yeah, I'm your partner at Biology" I announced shyly

"oh, yeah. I remember" he had a dazzling smile

He was perfect. He's handsome- white skin, perfect green eyes, tousled bronze-colored hair, and he's smart.

It's a little early, and we're just arranging the tickets for the movies.

" so what is the reason for you to work here this summer?" he suddenly asked when I remained silent.

"Nothing. I don't want to waste my free summer time" I smiled to myself

"ahh…" he sighed

I was shy to ask him a question, but I couldn't stop myself. " and you?"

" oh, nothing also. Just for fun" he chuckled

I was sleepy, it's bcoz the laundry was building up, so I stayed up until eleven in the evening. I sighed and laid my forehead in my arms that was resting on the counter and then I closed my eyes.

" are you okay?" he asked

I didn't looked up "yes, I'm fine. Just a little sleepy." I yawned

" do you want a sandwich and a soda? My treat. Just a little breakfast" he offered.

My head snapped up. Edward Cullen, offering me a breakfast? I can't believe it.

He was staring at me, waiting for me to answer. I blinked and nodded woodenly.

" be right back" he told me. Edward got out from th e square booth and stopped at the mini- popcorn stall. He came back and gave me a chicken sandwich and a medium- sized soda.

" um…thanks" he nodded and smiled

I watched him took a bite of his sandwich and took a sip from his soda. I looks way, afraid that I will began hyperventilating.

EPOV (EDWARD'S POINT OF VIEW)

Bella ate her food silently and shyly

She's gorgeous, but not the blond type. She's the type of shy, but can bring out her true personality. Not the nerdy type with glasses and all that. She's just the ordinary girl. Expert with books and grades, totally shy, kind, and don't hang out with many friends.

I had to admit to myself that she's beautiful, deep, light brown eyes, brown shiny hair, porcelain shaded skin, slender body, …pink plump lips.

I don't totally recognize her when we're in biology or school- I don't know why.

**SO, I KNOW IT'S SHORT..BUT I'LL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE..PLEASE REVIEW…AND I WILL ACCEPT ALL YOUR CRITICISMS…THANK YOU!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: knowing you

**ALRIGHT, SECOND CHAPPY…THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, GUYS. I DIDN'T EXPECTED THAT I WILL HAVE TWO SURPRISE REVIEWS…I JUST POSTED YESTERDAY, HAHA. I GOT TO BE HONEST WITH YOU, GUYS. I DON'T KNOW HOW MANY CHAPTERS IS THIS STORY… I'LL JUST TELL YOU GUYS WHEN IS THE LAST CHAPTER…THANKS GUYS! ENJOY!**

**-SAM **

I didn't totally recognize her when we're at school- I don't know why.

"are you okay?" she frowned slightly when she saw me looking at her.

" uh, yes" I shook my head and looked down. I have a fascinated feeling about this girl.

" so Bella," I called her and she looked up at me, her deep eyes cautious. "tell me something about yourself…since we don't talk in Biology."

She talks a lot, but she stops cautiously when she realize that she already talked enough. She also smiles a lot, and her smile dazzles me.

I offered her lunch at two p.m. in the cafeteria on the ground floor, and she shyly agreed. I encouraged her to tell me more when we sat at a small rectangle table.

And then, after a few minutes of talking, three girls passed us and the girls looked at me with an adoring look, then they look at Bella and they raised one eyebrow at her.

Bella looked down and began pondering her food. I frowned at the girls, and they pouted and walked off.

I touched Bella's outstretched hand. Her eyes flashed to me.

" just ignore them. As a matter of fact, you're more beautiful than them." I was shocked at my own words, and so was she. But I didn't regret them.

She smiled at me "thank you" she muttered

"shall we go back now?" I took her wrist on the way up to the booth.

The day passed on quickly as we spend our day in the booth together. The mall was closing, so we have to leave. I walked her to her black Ford truck. (**I CHANGED BELLA'S CAR INTO A FORD, AND CHANGE THE COLOR TO BLACK. BECAUSE I THINK BLACK'S COOLER. ****)**

" thank you again, for the treats" she grinned at me " I'll treat you back tomorrow"

"don't mind it"

She bit her lip and began opening the door of her truck.

"umm, Bella… you're going to work tomorrow, right?" I asked her.

" yeah" her face was blank, confused.

" why don't you give me your address and number, so I can pick you up tomorrow? If it's alright." I hesitated, but I hope that she agrees.

She gave me her number and address, and she said goodnight to me, and then she's gone.

Curious, I followed her, using my Volvo. I parked near at the woods, across from their neighbor's house. I crossed the street and peeked through their front room's window

She had a dog, but she didn't tell me. Maybe she didn't remember, strange.

"hi, Jake" she greeted her dog. (**I DON'T KNOW WHY I NAMED BELLA'S DOG JAKE…I GUESS MY VISUALATION OF HER DOG KINDA REMINDS ME OF JACOB…EXCEPT THAT BELLA'S DOG IS WHITE…HAHA) **I don't know what breed it is, but it's pure white. It's small, and it has straight hair. " how are you today?" she putted her bag down and ate dinner. After a few minutes, she yawned and climbed upstairs with her dog. I climbed the tree that was in front of her bedroom's side window. She turned the lamps on and sat on the bed with Jake.

"you know Jake, I met someone today, someone that I had a crush on when I was sixteen. It's the first time that he recognized me." She sighed " he treated me breakfast and lunch, and, he asked for my phone number and address. You know, Jake, I always think that I wouldn't be with him, because...he's different than me, a totally different person than me." she laid down beside Jake, and then, suddenly she sat up. She got her bag of… I supposed a bag of toiletries. She ran to her bathroom and closed the door.

I got down from the tree and got into my car and drove off.

**OKAY, I WILL BE UPDATING SOON AGAIN. MAYBE TOMORROW. THANK YOU FOR READING MY FF, GUYS. **

**LOVE U ALL.**

**-SAM**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: hesitations and encouragements

**HI GUYS! SO HERE AM I AGAIN! THIS IS THE CHAPTER 3. I HOPE YOU'RE NOT GETTING BORED ** **OF MY STORY, AND I HOPE THAT YOU ALL SUPPORT IT UNTIL THE END. :D**

**AND THANK YOU AGAIN TO GABS FOR ALWAYS GIVING ME LECTURES ON HOW TO MAKE MY FF BETTER! AND TO AKI, FOR THE LAUGHS AND STUPID JOKES WHEN I NEED IT. LIKE WHEN I HAVE AN AUTHOR'S BLOCK. :D **

**SO, HERE'S THE CONTINUATION OF MY STORY. ENJOY!**

BPOV

I was nervous in the morning when I woke up. Evn when Jake is there ro help me calm down.

I don't know what will happen today – that was the problem. I will be with Edward Cullen again the wjole day. It will be a long summer. I thought about him last nught, but I shook the thoughts off. Maybe the contact between us was just for yesterday. Maybe today was just cinema partners day. Just normal.

Edward Cullen, the hottie – Bella Swan, the nottie

Edward Cullen, the popular – Bella Swan, the unpopular

Edward Cullen, the smart athlete – Bella swan, the lame bookworm

I sighed. My look was not right. I'm not blonde, not even a shade of blue or green in my eyes, I'm so white.

Ugh! Okay, enough. That was the problem I always scold myself for – I always deny myself down. That was unhealthy and not likely. I always remind myself to just… be me.

I took a deep breath and dressed for work. Dad said goodbye to me while I'm just preparing my things. I ate breakfast in silence, not wanting to hurry up. After I brushed my teeth, I lay down with Jake in the bed and closed my eyes. I didn't know that I fell asleep, when suddenly Jake's paw was nudging my arm and my cellphone was ringing. I sat up and pick up my phone from the side table. I didn't recognize the number, but I answered it.

"hello?" I yawned

" are you gonna make me wait here all morning?" his voice smooth.

"excuse me, what?"

"look at your window" he told me

I saw him leaning in his car, staring up at my window, waiting. He waved at me when he saw me.

"what are you doing here?" I demanded

"I'm going to pick you up, remember?" he raised one eyebrow and I turned to face my room.

"oh." His plan sttuned me, I completely forgot. "what time is it?" I didn't even bothered to look at my watch.

"quarter to ten."

"oh. You sure it's okay?" I asked, unsure.

"one hundred percent sure." He laughed.

" I'll… be right down." I trembled as I shut the phone and got my long shoulder bag. Jake followed behind. I got downstairs, and he knocked on the door.

I opened it, and he smiled at me.

"good morning" he greeted me.

"good morning" I smiled sheepishly. "can you wait? For just a moment"

"sure" he nodded , and I walked to the kitchen and got Jake's doggie bowl

" can I come in?" he asked

" um…i-i…sure" I decided as I pour the dog food into the bowl. I kneeled on the floor. "you take care huh, Jake? Don't be a jerk" I patted Jake's head while Edward watched and I hug Jake. " be right back later"

I stood up and got my bag from the table and told Edward to go outside, and wait for me. I locked the door, and paused infront of his car. He opened the passanger door for me.

"I'm sure." He assured me

I nodded and got in. his car was warm. He slid in, and started the engine.

**EPOV**

She was usually silent on the way, so I asked her questions.

I asked her favorite hobbies. Asked her what her favorite books are, and favorite movies music. She continued talking until we were in the parking lot.

Bella treated me donuts in the morning and salad for lunch. Her shyness seems to decrease as he day passed slowly.

I didn't recognize that she plays guitar and violin until she told me. She likes watching classical movies and listening to classical compositions. She likes breing alone except with her close friends and dogs and families, obviously, and she don't do sports.

As the day went on… I want to know more about Bella. So, I kept asking all day.

The moon took over the sun, and she had to go home.

"it was a nice day today" I commented

"I agree" she paused and suddenly, she giggled.

"I'd love to hear you play your instruments sometime."

"sure" she grinned shyly.

I dropped her off in front of their house.

"well, see you tomorrow" she told me.

"okay, good night, and you sleep well, okay?" I smiled

"I'll try" she got out of the car and inside their house. I could hear her greetings to Jake.

I got curious again. So, I waited for her to turn her lamps on before parking my car near the woods, so she wouldn't see. I climbed on the same tree and watched her.

She was already dressed for bed, but I could still hear Chief Swan's TV on. Maybe the game was still on. But after a few minutes, he said goodnight to her and went to sleep in his room.

Bella was sitting in her bed, cleaning her guitar. I didn't saw it because it was still on the case. I texted her '**GOOD NIGHT AND SWEET DREAMS' **

She received it and I turned my phone silent in case she would reply. She smiled warmly first before sending back a message

'**GOOD NIGHT AND SWEET DREAMS TO YOU, TOO. AGAIN. :D ADVANCE GOOD MORNING XD' **she replied, then she muttered, " I can't believe this is happening" she closed her guitar case and pulled another smaller case from underneath her bed and pulled the violin out.

And then she played a song. It was soft in my ears. I didn't know what song it was, but it was good.

I chuckled and got home.

**OKAY, END OF ANOTHER CHAPPIE AGAIN. I DON'T KNOW IF I WILL UPDATE TOMORROW, COZ I DON'T KNOW IF WE WILL HAVE AN ASSIGNMENT IN MATH TOMORROW AFTER CLASS. SO, IF I DON'T UPDATE TOMORROW, PLAEASE BE PATIENT AND CONTINUE TO READ MY STORY.**

**THANKS AGAIN, GUYS!**

**-SAM XD**

**P.S.**

**AND PLEASE PRESS THAT REVIEW BUTTON DOWN THERE. PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT…THANK YOU!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: chances and surprise

**HI, GUYS! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS. AND ALSO, THANK YOU FOR ****HAIWEE ****FOR THE MESSAGE. AND ALSO, I HAVE A NOTE TO MY MYSTERIOUS REVIEWER, ****D****. I ACCEPT YOUR REVIEW, D, EVENTHOUGH IT'S NOT REALLY NICE AT ALL. THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT MY STORY. I'LL JUST IMPROVE MY STORIES, AND TRY TO MAKE A STORY THAT IS ONE OF A KIND, OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT. ****. BUT THANKS ANYWAY. SO, CHAPTER FOUR, I HOPE YOU WILL ENJOY! **

**(SORRY IF THERE'S TYPOS IN THE LAST CHAPTER)**

BPOV

" hello, brown eyes" Edward greeted me at work.

He didn't pick me up today, because I told him to stop it on the third day, because we're not a couple and Dad will get suspicious if I didn't use my car to work.

It's been only a week, but he's like my best friend now.

"hi," I smiled at him and he suddenly hugged me lightly. I was shocked.

He pulled back " how are you today?"

"I'm fine" I assured him and we started the day of our work.

"what are you doing later in the evening?" he asked suddenly, looking straight into my eyes.

"nothing, why?" I replied as I arranged the tickets.

"can you come over to our house tonight? With your violin" he grinned.

I thought of it for a moment. "sure. But I have to ask permission first."

"sure."

"why do you want me, by the way?" I demanded

"I play piano. Maybe we could duet, if you'd like." He shrugged

I laughed suddenly "what time do you want me to come?" I asked

"maybe after dinner. I'll pick you up, by the way" he informed me

"okay"

When at lunch, he treated me again – just a simple lasagna

"are your parents gonna be there?" I asked him, chewing on my food slowly.

"sadly, no. they will not going to be there to hear you play." He chuckled" my aunt's brother-in-law is going somewhere far away, so, they arranged a small farewell party. I told them that I can't come because I don't have a substitute today, and I added that you will be sad and upset and all that if I left." He smiled at me

"what? You told them that?" I gasped

"just joking" he laughed and I sighed in relief " Mom texted me earlier and told me that they will be back tomorrow at lunch because Aunt Marge told them to sleep there overnight" he explained and I nodded

"will your Dad get very suspicious?" he continued

" I don't know. But I'm sure he'll ask who are you, and then ask some more. I admitted and shrugged , and then he chuckled

"you know, maybe you should call him now, than to surprise him later." He suggested, and he's right.

So I called Dad at the police department

" hey, Dad" I greeted him

"hey, Bells. Do you need anything?" his tone was calm

" I just wanted to ask your permission. A friend asked me if I can come to their place and play some musical instruments after dinner" I bit my lip, waiting.

"well, I don't know… who is this …friend…by the way? Is it a new friend?" he asked, his tone still calm, still deciding

" as a matter of fact, yes, it is a new friend." I admitted and smiled at Edward

"who is it?" he repeated

"umm… Edward Cullen"

He paused "oh, Edward Cullen. Nice boy, nice family. He's your partner at Biology, right?" he guessed

I gritted my teeth even my father knew that? I sighed "yes, Dad, that is right. So Dad, can I go?"

"so, let me get this straight… you will go to the Cullen's and play some musical instruments with Edward, and stay for a while, and… you go home right away?" he asked

"yes, that is right, Dad. Can I go?" our lunch time will end any minute now.

"well, sure"

"thanks, dad. But I have to go. Our break is nearly over." I informed him while we walk toward the stairs to the cinema booths.

"oh, okay, bye Hon"

"bye, Dad" then I shut the phone.

EPOV

After an hour from our lunch break, while I'm giving a ticket to a family, Bella was staring at something. I followed her stare and saw a little boy crying silently, and looking everywhere – the boy is lost.

" I'll be right back" she told me

" okay" I saw her got outside of the booth and ran to the little boy.

"are you lost?" she asked, while kneeling on the floor. The boy nodded. He looks like 3 or 4 years old. "let's go find your Mommy" Bella suggested and got up and took the boy's hand. They walked forward and she started asking the adults around the floor if the boy was their child.

And then, when she asked a dark-haired woman with a folded jacket in her arm at the jewelry stall, the woman looked at the boy in Bella's side and suddenly gasped

"Patrick, where did you go? I left you in the play house, didn't i?" she asked the boy, and suddenly hugs him.

" I found him in front of the ticket booths," Bella explained " I saw he was lost, so I helped him find his Mommy." She continued.

"thank you, so much. How can I repay you?" the woman asked

"ph, no. no." Bella shook her hands and head "I'm just trying to help" she smiled

"well, okay" the woman smiled "thank you again."

"don't mention it" she paused and turned to Patrick "don't get lost again, huh, Patrick? Your mommy will be worried." She patted the Patrick's head lightly, and he nodded shyly, and Bella laughed softly. After that, the woman and her son were gone, and Bella returned inside the booth.

I applauded 'our hero of the day, Ms. Bella Swan" I announced, only to her. She her eyes at me, and blushed. I laughed aloud while she gave a ticket to a woman.

**A/N:**

**WHOOPS! I HAVE TO CUT IT THERE. I'LL PROBABLY UPDATE TOMORROW, GUYS. PLEASE REVIEW, AND THANKS AGAIN FOR READING AND SUPPORTING MY STORY.**

**I WILL ALSO TRY TO IMPROVE MY PLOTS AND ALL THAT TO MY OTHER STORIES. I'M ACTUALLY PLANNING A NEW STORY NOW, OR I DON'T KNOW IF I'LL JUST POST MY OLD STORIES. XD**

**ONCE AGAIN, PLEASE PRESS THAT REVIEW BUTTON DOWN THERE… **

**SO, TOMORROW, I WILL POST CHAPTER 5. I THINK THAT CHAPTER FIVE IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY, BUT I'LL TRY TO MAKE A FEW EXTENSIONS TO IT. BUT I WILL PROBABLY BE TOO EXCITED TO WRITE AND POST A NEW STORY THAT I WILL EVEN CUT IT!**

**LOL! JUST JOKING, I DON'T HAVE PLANS YET, BUT I WILL MAKE ONE…BYE GUYS!**

**-SAM **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: I love you

**GUYS, THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER. I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOYED EVERY WORD AND EVERY PART OF IT. THANK YOU FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS ON THE LAST CHAPTER. XD. I REALLY HOPE THAT THE PERSONS WHO SUPPORTED THIS STORY WILL SUPPORT AND READ MY OTHER FOLLOWING STORIES, TOO. THANKS, GUYS! ALWAYS TAKE CARE… **

**LOVE, SAM.**

**P.S. MAYBE I'LL ADD SOME OUTAKE TO THIS STORY… BUT JUST MAYBE… HAHA. **

**EPOV**

" so, I'll see you after dinner" I smiled at Bella

"yeah, after dinner… wait, do you want me to bring my guitar?" she asked, hesitating on closing the door of her truck at the parking lot.

" No, it's okay. I have one in our house." I told her.

" Okay" she smiled at me, and then drove away

I drove to our house, unlocking the door in the porch and switching the lights on. I ate dinner first before taking a bath and changing my clothes – a simple black, long- sleeved shirt and pants- and cleaning my room and front room. ( the only room that was not clean is mine, actually) when I finally stopped my car in front of Bella's house, I texted her.

'**ARE YOU READY? I'M HERE' **

And then hit send.

I saw the lamps on her room were clicked off and she walked downstairs, and said something to Charlie that was watching TV. Charlie said something back at her, and she nodded.

Bella got out of their house, and Chief Swan shadowed behind, leaning on the door. She walked towards my car and opened the door. I waved at Charlie, and he waved back and smiled. Bella got inside of my car with her violin and it's case, and she wore a simple white blouse and pants. She also wore a long, small shoulder bag.

" bonjour, Mademoiselle " I greeted her politely while I accelerated through the street

" bonjour, Monsieur " she smiled at me

We didn't talk on the way, and she just remained silent.

After a few minutes, I slowed and parked my car in front of our porch. I got down and opened Bella's door for her. She got down and reached for her violin. I took it.

"Allow me, " I suggested

She frowned and opened her mouth, but I cutted her off, foreseeing her question.

" I'm sure" I told her, and she looked down and laughed

Bella followed me toward our house, and we both stopped when I unlocked the door. I flipped the lights on, and she walked inside and looked around.

" You have a beautiful house" she commented while I took her jacket and hung it on the rack.

" Thank you, Mom likes decorating" I smiled at her.

She grinned back at me. I walked upstairs to my room, and she followed silently.

We played our instruments for an hour, laughing when we got the wrong chords and keys. I gave up and walked downstairs to get breadsticks from our kitchen. When I came back, Bella was staring at the picture of my Mom and Dad.

" Your Mom is very beautiful." She mumbled and smiled at me.

I chuckled and offered her some breadsticks. She took one as we sat at the floor beside my bed, by the pilled pillows.

" You know, Bella, " I began " You have the perfect girlfriend personality." I told her.

" What?" she laughed and looked away. " That's impossible."

" No, it's not impossible, silly " I insisted " look at you. You're beautiful, your smart, you're kind, talented, honest, lovable. A little shy, but I like the girls that has your personality. And, also, you're just normal. You're just being yourself." I smiled warmly at her

She blushed first before looking down, shaking her head, laughing and began nibbling the end of her white blouse.

" I'm serious" I told her in a gentle voice.

" Okay, okay, " she nodde again and again " I don't know ow to respond to that" she admitted

And then, I asked her the question that I always wanted to ask. " Bella, what personalities of a boy you like?"

She was silent for a moment. " I like smart boys. I like those who are a gentleman and can take care of a woman. I like responsible and romantic and talented types. I don't like boys that is shy like me. I like those who always happy, always smiling… and will always make me happy, and I don't like the overconfidents.. just happy, normal ones." She giggled. I nodded.

" You know what kind of a girl I like, Bella?"  
" No."

" I like… the kind… that is like you. You are exquisite and delicate and gentle. You like kids, you love your pet. You're responsible. Everything that I can ask for is you" I told her, reaching out for her hands, holding them tightly " Bella, do you know that I like you?"

She shook her head "You're the kind of the boy that do not belong to anyone like me."

"So, it doesn't mesn anything. I like you. Actually, I fell in love ith you a week ago. I will always make you happy." I promised her.

Her eyes widened " I can't believe this is happening" she whispered most to herself

"well, believe it… I hope you feel the same way for me, Bella " I urged

She looked at me for a long moment, and I stared back. We stared at each other for like hours.

"I had a crush on you when I was sixteen," she told me blankly. I chuckled and looked at her pale hands, rubbing and holding them gently with mine.

" But is that crush still there?" I asked, looking up.

She was silent. She looked down at our hands.

" Look at that. I didn't dream that you'll hold my hands like that"

I chuckled again

" I thought you and Jessica are together" she frowned

" Jess is just a girl that follows me around." She pursed her lips. " you know, I heard a few news that many of the boys around our school likes you," I informed her

"really?" her eyebrows shot up

"yes" I nodded and smiled " so, you didn't answer my question before,"

She stared at me for a moment again, deciding.

" I…think…I am" she bit her lip

I grinned " so, you love me?" I wanted to make sure

She frowned again, but lightly nodded. My eyes sparkled, and she giggled shyly.

I took her hands I mine again. I stared at her beautiful eyes. " I promise that I will take care of you, Bella. I will make you happy, and give you anything you want." I vowed

She nodded seriously, I took her face between my hands carefully.

" I love you" I whispered to her

She stroked my cheeks " I love you, too"

"finally" I threw my head back while she laughs. I kissed her forehead

I probably have to go now, " she whispered and she reached for her bag in my bed.

I stopped her hand

" Bella?"

"yes?"

"before you leave, …" I whispered, then leaned in, closer and closer, gauging her reaction, if she would allow me.

She finally closes her eyes when my lips were just two inches away from hers.

An d then, my lips touched hers. She kissed back.

It was like centuries when she pulled away. And I, too. Only to hug her close to me. We stayed there sitting for a moment, then I decided to drive her home.

I held her hand In the seat while I drove, and she leaned her head against my shoulder. I stopped the car in front of their house, and she got her things.

" sweet dreams," I told her, kissing her one more time.

" same to you" she whispered and got out. Her dad was still awake. But he walked upstairs as soon as Bella did.

I got curios again. But this time, I did not hesitate on entering her room through her window.

" what are you doing here?" she whispered, a little loud

" I missed you"

And then she laughed as we fell onto her bed.

_**THE END**_

**THANK YOU, GUYS. THIS IS THE END OF FINALLY. THANK YOU FOR READING IT… AND THANK YOU FOR SUPPORING ME.**

**I'LL UPLOAD MY NEW STORY… MAYBE NEXT WEEK OR TOMORROW… OR THE NEXT DAY, 'COZ I'LL DO THE PLOT FIRST.**

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWERS AND THE REVIEWS! PLEASE, BEFORE YOU LEAVE THIS PAGE, PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT FIRST…AND I DON'T CARE IF IT'S SHORT… I JUST WANTES TO KNOW IF YOU LIKE THE ENDING…. XD!**

**SO, SEE YOU ON HE NEXT STORY….**

**BYE, GUYS!**

**-LOVE,,SAM :P**


End file.
